


Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night

by boopdabee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Stargazing, Trans Male Character, catboy has trauma, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopdabee/pseuds/boopdabee
Summary: i type weirdly, so bare with the descriptions of the characters instead of their names, I might use their names later in the fic but idk!!this is all platonic, please don't ship minors!!
Relationships: ranboo & oc
Kudos: 2





	Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night

**Author's Note:**

> im just chillin, in ao3
> 
> dont worry readers, this isn't a ship. I have more dignity than that <3  
> lowercase is on purpose  
> sorta a vent fic but also not?? more of a self projecting  
> well it sorta is self projecting since it's my oc sorta based on me, but I cant name the oc Wilbur because that's already on the smp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man is cold, or nervous, lmaoo idkkk <3

the stars were bright, flickering in the night. chester sat, arms hugging his knees and tail curled around himself. a taller boy sat next to him, legs bent at an odd angle, he said it was comfortable, chester doubted it that. he's tried to replicate that position on many occasions and found it very uncomfortable. chester looked at his knees and noticed he was shaking, he wasn't sure when he started or why, perhaps it had been the cold, or the crushing weight of the secret he's been hiding for years. he wasn't sure why it filled his mind the past few days,

maybe it was when the tall blonde moth hybrid asked about a certain pink, blue and white flag sewn onto his bag claiming he recognized it from the fox-hybrids room, he panicked and said it was his friend's old bag, and that he took it without realizing the patch. the moth-hybrid didn't look very convinced but must have noticed chesters distress and dropped the subject. 

maybe it was when the bee-hybrid admitted that he thought chester was a girl at first when he first saw the cat hybrid. (chester didn't take offense, the shorter boy didn't know and to everyone on the island, he was just a more feminine guy. nothing suspicious, right?) 

maybe it was when the fox hybrid approached him, asking a question he didn't want to hear ever, he ran away, making up an excuse. something about checking his redstone machines. 

maybe it was when the fox hybrid confronted him, he finally broke down and admitted it, it felt nice to get it off his chest, I mean that wasn't the first thing he's gotten of his chest with this situation... 

the enderman hybrid turned his attention to the cat hybrid, his brows furrowed and his bright red and green dual-toned eyes clouded with concern.  
"are you okay?" he spoke, dipping his head slightly. chester turned to the boy and smiled slightly.  
"I'm just cold" he was lying, he wasn't cold, chester hated lying. he wished he could spill the truth, let it pour out of his mouth, he wished he would stop hiding behind a smokescreen, only letting what he wanted to be seen, he didn't want to lie to others anymore.

"do you want my sweater" chester's breath hitched and he felt his face heat up, he quickly shook his head and giggled. the lanky boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the smaller boy laughing.  
"no thanks man, ill manage" he smiled, turning away and curling his tail around his legs tighter. his ears flattened slightly and he winced as he remembered what he was supposed to do tonight. the enderman hybrid looked at him, his face shifted into a worried expression. chester took a deep breath and looked up at him  
"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't run away, that you won't leave me alone, or tell anyone...o-okay?" his breath hitched at the last word.  
"of course. chester you can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge you, or hate you" the lanky boy chuckled, and chester held out his pinkie.  
"pinkie promise?"  
the enderboy hooked his pinky around chester's.  
"pinkie promise"

**Author's Note:**

> hahah enjoy, if you're reading this from the tag Catboy has trauma, then hello katie or the Minecraft server groupchat o7  
> <<333


End file.
